The present invention relates to motor vehicle seats.
A motor vehicle seat, according to conventional technology, comprises an actual seat or squab, and a backrest, each having a frame on which is mounted a padding of expanded plastics material provided with an outer covering. A device for adjusting the inclination of the backrest is usually interposed in the connection between the frame of the squab and the frame of the backrest. The frame of squab is connected in its turn to the floor of the motor vehicle by means of a longitudinal guide device which enables the position of the seat to be adjusted longitudinally of the motor vehicle. In addition to the above basic components, the seat may have a plurality of further adjustment mechanisms, according to the type of motor vehicle and the performance required of the seat itself. For example, the squab may be provided with adjustment mechanisms such as a device for adjustment of the thigh support, a device for adjustment of the lateral thigh restraint (that is, for the adjustment of the side parts for lateral support of the thighs), as well as respective manual or motorised control devices. The backrest may also be provided with one or more adjustment mechanisms, such as, for example, a device for adjustment of the lumbar support, and a device for adjustment of the lateral restraint (that is, for adjustment of side parts of the lateral support of the body), as well as the respective manual or motorised control devices. The frame of the squab may also be provided with a device for adjusting the attitude of the seat, for example, to enable the height of the front edge and/or the rear edge of the squab to be varied.
By selecting and combining the above components in various ways, the seat manufacturer can thus provide a practically unlimited number of seat models, so as to satisfy the different possible requirements of the motor vehicle manufacturer.